Wishing For You
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: Clark has two people that he loves more then anything in the word Lana and thier son Johnny what happens when Clark has a heart attack Lana has another baby and Johnny has fainting spells will they getthrough it as a family as Clark would always say
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Small-Ville

Chapter 1

Clark what happened

Lana/Clark

Chloe/Jimmy

Lois/Oliver

Martha/John

Lex/Helen

It was one beautiful night in Small-Ville. Lana and Clark were out at the Talon with Chloe and Jimmy. Clark was not looking so good, Lana knew that he was coming down with something, but did not press the subject until she saw him run full force to the bathroom. Lana watches in pure shock until she heard Chloe's cell phone ring. Chloe answered with her chirpy voice she asked:

"Chloe and Jimmy how may we help you to night?"

"Oh Chloe, Its Martha, is Clark around?" she asked so nicely

No one had noticed that Lana was gone she had to see if Clark was okay, it was a two way bathroom so she went in. To her surprise Clark was passed out on the bathroom floor. She first fumbled for her phone and called 911, second she ran to Clark in compete shock that he was awake. He reaches for her hand, but the pain was too intense he couldn't move. But he spoke even though it hurt like hell.

"Lana, my chest hurts so bad Lana!" yelled Clark in pure pain

"Clark, what happened to you? Clark just hang in there." Said Lana cradling him against her small frame

Back in the main part of the Talon EMTs were rushing through trying to locate where the call for help was. Lana heard the EMTs rushing through out the Talon. She couldn't find it in her-self to leave Clark though. So she sat there until a Male EMT busted through the door and saw her cradling Clark. He was sweating but awake holding his chest tightly.

"Miss. We need to take him to the hospital right now he's showing all the signs of a heart attack" He said calmly putting Clark on a cot and took him out to the main part of the Talon. Lana followed with tears in her eyes.

As to no one's shock Lex was waiting at the table with Chloe and Jimmy when the EMTs come out with Clark and teary eyed Lana. Chloe ran to Lana and held her tight as Jimmy raced over to see Clark to see what was going on.

"Clark what's going on, are you okay?" asked Jimmy worried

"I guess I have my…..father's…..heart." said Clark in more pain

Chloe had Lana in a tight hug, asking what had happened. All Lana could do was cry. None of them could ever see themselves with out Clark always running around to save the day, Small Vill just wouldn't be the same with out Clark Kent.

At the hospital

Mr. and Mrs. Kent came with Lois and Oliver as so as they herd. Mr. Kent was sitting next to his son in the room. John knew this all to well, he had gone through this only a few years ago. Clark began to stir in his sleep yelling for Lana. John held Clark still until Clark's eyes shot open.

"Dad?" asked Clark in shock

"Yeah it me son how are you Clark?" asked John

"Not feeling the greatest dad, where's Lana?" asked Clark

"She went home son she wasn't feeling well and seeing you like this was to much for her to stand." Explained John

"Is she okay?" he asked trying to stand but falling back down.

"Careful Clark you may hurt your self. I'm sure you are still very sore from that surgery." Said John pushing Clark down with his hand.

"I WANT LANA!!!!" Clark cried out of pain

At Clark and Lana house

Lana was feeling like something had hit her in head. She had a pounding headache and with every step she took pain shot through stomach. She screamed witch alerted their 16 year old son. Johnny come running to his mom full force when he found her on the floor curled up in pain.

"Mom are you okay?" cried Johnny

"Honey mom just wants to go to sleep can you help me to my room. Then could you go check on your father for me?" Lana said sleepily.

"Yeah, mom I can do those thing for you, but you sure you're okay. Do you want anything before I leave?" said Johnny putting his mom in the bed.

"No hunny thank you. You're a great son."

Back at the hospital

Martha and Lois were talking and Jimmy and Chloe were cuddling as best they could and Oliver went to get some food. Martha looked up when she heard someone looking a lot like Johnny crying out side Clark's door. Martha walked over to him to find out it was in deed her 16 year old grandson, Johnny.

"Johnny Hunny?" asked Martha putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey grandma, what's up." Asked Johnny as he continued to cry, but now Martha pulled him into a hug.

"Your dad is sick, but he'll be in tip top shape enough to come home tomorrow." She said cuddling her grandson

Just then John SR. came out to tell every one that Clark was now asleep after a long talk. John come over to Johnny and patted him on the shoulder. And asked him what was wrong.

"Bud what's wrong, did you want to see your dad" said John.

"Yeah, I did Grandpa but if he's sleeping don't wake him."

Said Johnny

"He's been asking about you I'll be right back." Said John as he went to go in Clark's room when the unexpected happened Johnny fainted.

"JOHNNY!" yelled Martha witch alerted John and he turned around to see his grandson passed out in Martha's arms

Every one in the room was now quite except for Martha who was trying to wake up Johnny from the fainting spell. John was watching as Martha was trying to wake him, when they thought they might have lost Johnny. He started to move and wake up.

"Thank the God above. What happened?" asked Martha

"I don't know, but I want to see my dad" said Johnny as he tried to stand to quickly.

"Go on in." said Martha looking at John.

In Clark's room

Johnny walked quietly over to his father. He didn't want to scare him. He sat in the chair that his grandpa was sitting in not long before that. Clark opened his eyes and put his hand on his sons hand.

"Johnny, what's up?" asked Clark

"Nothing dad," Lied Johnny "Except I fainted and Mom's sick." Cried Johnny into his dads hug


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Small-Ville

Chapter 2

Just Pretend

Lana/Clark

Chloe/Jimmy

Lois/Oliver

Martha/John

Lex/Helen

Dakota/Amber

Last on Wishing For You:

"Johnny, what's up?" asked Clark

"Nothing dad," Lied Johnny "Except I fainted and Mom's sick." Cried Johnny into his dads hug.

This time on Wishing For You: Chapter 2 Just Pretend

The room was quite except for Johnny's whimpers into his father's chest. The thoughts running through his mind right now were, why he fainted, why he's mother in so much pain, was she okay. Just then there was a knock on the door, Clark motioned for his son to get the door. Johnny opened the door and was about to cry when he saw who was at the door. It was his best friend in the whole world Dakota and he was back from Nebraska. He didn't want to but he fell into his best friends arms and started to cry harder then he had all night.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" asked Dakota looking behind at his beautiful wife and mother of their 4 year old daughter.

"Daddy is Johnny okay." Asked Karen so sweetly it brought more tears to Johnny's eyes

He let go off Dakota and went up to Karen picked her spun her around and hugged her tightly. She was so cute, but that brought memories: When Karen was born she didn't cry she wasn't breathing, Dakota cried when he saw me look at him from across the room. Just as we lost hope on her she started crying the doctors said it was very rare that a baby would come back like that, but did she have lungs now. Karen brought him back to the real world by saying:

"Hey Uncle Johnny don't step on my Blue Suede Shoes, would you like to the new song me and dad have been working on."

"I'd love to honey, but I'm not feeling so good right now honey." Johnny hated what he saw next.

Tears started to well in her pretty eyes more of hurt then any thing as she ran back to her mom and dad who were talking and she begged her dad to pick her up and hold her. Then Martha came over to him and hugged him. He just clenched his Stomach it just hurt him so bad.

"Grandma, my stomach hurts really badly, could you take me home." Johnny tried to be strong.

"Sure honey, are you okay?" she asked backing a way a little just in case she was hurting him.

"Yeah, I think I just need to rest that's all." Said Johnny

"Hey Johnny are the Pongratz's staying with you guys or they coming to the Kent farm." asked Martha.

"Grandma I think that it's best if they go home with you and Grandpa, because Mom's sick and I'm not feeling the greatest my-self." Said Johnny hugging Martha then walking over and pulling Dakota aside.

"Dakota…your going to go home with my Grandma okay I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling well. Listen pumpkin he said to Karen, I love you very much and maybe tomorrow I can hear that song you wanted to sing me okay" he said then kissed her on the check.

"Okay, I'm sure Mrs. Kent would love to see the Elvis side of me." Said Dakota as patted him on the shoulder

"I hope you feel better." Said Amber from behind Dakota she was always shy around me.

"Thanks Amber, bye Dakota bye Munchkin." Johnny said turning to leave.

Johnny's POV

When we were walking down the I began light-headed and stopped which alerted my grandma. I waited until it sub-side me and we went on down to the elevator. When we reached the elevator, right before I pushed the down button I heard a little voice I thought left behind me in the other room it was Karen

"Grandma help me with Karen please." I pleaded

"Honey, Johnny doesn't feel, he has to rest so that he can get well okay can you come with me back to your mommy and daddy please. Said Martha.

She was so gentle with Karen I thought to my self just then a notion of Nauseous came over me and I felt my self running for the men's room at almost that moment. I pushed open the door and running in the stall and puking my guts out after I did that I went up to the sink and washed my hands. When I walked out a 4 year old girl with tears in her eyes ran up to me and hugged my left leg.

"Will you take me back to my mom please?" she cried

"Honey, I will but you have to promise me one thing "I said getting out a piece of paper and righting down my number

"What's that Johnny." She still cried

"You'll call me if you ever need some one to talk to. And You come see tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face and with that we walked back to the waiting room were Dakota and Amber were so happy to see their little girl safe.

Back at home

When we reach my house I was so tired I didn't notice my mom sitting up waiting for me. When she saw Grandma with me it stuck a look of worry on her face, but still I could tell she was in great pain. I was so worried about her. I stumbled over our ca t fluffy and fell.

"Johnny!" yelled Lana

"Mom I'm okay just I'm really tired and Im not feeling well." I said trying to clam her down.

"Son, I'll take you up stairs and get you medicine and you'll be as good as new in no time." Lana said cradling me in her loving arms.

"I love you Mom" I said hugging her

"I love you to Johnny." Said Lana hugging me back and helping me upstairs.

Walking up the stairs was not helping my stomach any. Just then I heard my phone go off in my back pocket the ring tone was Just pretend which was my Aunt Chloe. She was crying when I pick my phone up. When I asked her why she was crying I got the biggest surprise of my life…….she was pregnant and she was scared. She was always there for me and I had to be there for her.


End file.
